


Get Well Soon

by God217



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: The twerp is finally distracted and it's the perfect opportunity to catch Pikachu!But is it morally right to do that while his mother is sick?





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend @kitty_d_san (IG) for the prompt! I hope you like it!

It was a good plan, really. They'd seen the twerp walk into the hospital, enter a room, and leave Pikachu to play in the little yard it had.

Alone! Pikachu was alone!

Perfect opportunity. There was no way they would NOT seize it!

Only problem was, to get to the yard, they had to sneak past the window of the room the kid was in. And the window was open.

Easy enough! Crouch down, be quiet and slow, he'll never notice.

But they did. Open windows work both ways, and it's impossible to not hear what's going on inside when you're right there.

Wait.

Was he... crying?

No way he was crying. Sure, he was ten years old, but please. That child had seen things. He didn't cry that easy anymore. At least he shouldn't, right?

Curiosity finally won and they risked a peek inside, hoping nobody would think to look their way and spot them. There were three people inside; the twerp was talking to a doctor, with tears in his eyes, and... oh.

Maybe they couldn't blame him for not wanting his mother on that bed, bandaged up like a mummy.

"She looks woise dan we do afta blastin' off," Meowth remarked, breaking the silence between them as they carefully moved away from the building into a patch of bushes. "Now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what'?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the Pokémon's question, looking almost offended by his hesitation.

"He's definitely not going to attack us while he's busy in there! This is the best chance we've ever had!"

"Jessie, his mother is hurt!"

There it was again, that high-pitched emotional voice James always had whenever he was in disbelief about something she said. As in, pretty much on a daily basis. His tone clearly said 'how could you?!" As if he had any right to judge her actions, being her partner in crime in the most literal sense.

"So what, do you want to send them flowers?"

"Maybe? We can't steal his Pokémon while his family is in the hospital!"

"Jimmy's right dere. Dats low even for us."

She looked at her friends with her mouth open, trying to comprehend what they were saying. They were actually going to leave it?

Pikachu was right there! Through the bushes she could see it on a slide, playing with some other smaller Pokémon and having a good time, completely oblivious to the three of them being so close by.

It did seem less energetic than usual, missing the usual, well, electricity it had going on around it. Which was great for them - it didn't appear to be in a battling mood at all. If James and Meowth could just put their compassion aside-

Okay, they weren't wrong... it did feel sort of unfair to take advantage of the situation. But still, that was kind of the point of their job, wasn't it?

Then again, even they had some sort of honor amongst thieves left within them.

"Okay, then what do we do?" she asked her companions, giving in. "She's not getting out of there any time soon."

Awkward silence rose between them for a few seconds as they all just sat there, trying to decide how to approach the situation. If they couldn't catch Pikachu, what would they do instead?

"...dinner?" James eventually suggested; even he didn't sound completely serious about it. It really seemed more like he couldn't think of anything else, which, yeah, was the case.

"We're still broke."

He nodded at Meowth's remark, going back to silent pondering. What else was there?

What did they usually do when they weren't trying to catch Pikachu?

...when was the last time that had happened?

All he could think of were hot springs, Jessie loved them, but there weren't any nearby. Or stealing fruit, but they'd already done that earlier and frankly, there were only so many berries one could eat. Their hot air balloon was surprisingly filled for a change, which suddenly seemed more like a disadvantage rather than success.

Not much else to do, was there?

Oh well...

An hour or so after he'd arrived at the hospital, Ash took a break for a snack before returning to his mother's room. He felt better now - she was hurt, but she'd be fine, the nurses had assured him.

Give it a week or two, she'll be back to her old self. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Just a training accident; a misaimed attack that really hadn't been supposed to hit her.

She wasn't even too bothered. All she'd done was tell him that the house better look in perfect shape when she got back, stern yet chipper as she always was.

He entered her room where she was now peacefully sleeping on her bed, his chair right next to her where he'd left it. At first glance, nothing seemed different...

Then he caught sight of the vase of flowers on the windowsill.

Who'd leave flowers in the window?

Upon closer examination, it turned out to be a rather pretty array of colorful flowers, and upon looking even closer, he could see the very same flowers suspiciously missing from the garden outside.

Except one single red rose, right in the middle of them all.

And a little sign that said "Get Well Soon!" in big, bold letters, and a little "please" scribbled below in someone else's handwriting.


End file.
